Weapon
in use]] The weapons of various characters in RWBY are used to fight enemies and monsters throughout Remnant. Most often, they are based on real-life weapons, but they can be combined with other weapons or given additional features to increase their versatility and effectiveness in combat. Design Transformations CrescentRose - Scythe.png|Crescent Rose Blake 'fighting'.png|Gambol Shroud Yang6.png|Ember Celica CroceaMorsMug.png|Crocea Mors MagnhildHammer.png|Magnhild PyrrahE55.png|Miló V1e6 stormflower telescope.png|StormFlower|link=StormFlower|linktext=StormFlower Coco'sWeaponMinigun.png|Coco's Handbag Gunchaku_-_Shotaku_(yeaaaah).png|Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang Neptunegun.png|Neptune's Gun BolinStaffMug3.png|Bolin's Staff|link=Bolin's Staff|linktext=Bolin's Staff Reese weapon hoverboard.png|Reese's Hoverboard|link=Reese's Hoverboard|linktext=Reese's Hoverboard Gunthing.png|Nadir's Gun|link=Nadir's Gun|linktext=Nadir's Gun SniperMug3.png|May's Rifle|link=May's Rifle|linktext=May's Rifle NebulaCrossbowMug.png|Nebula's Crossbow|link=Nebula's Crossbow|linktext=Nebula's Crossbow RavenKatana.png|Raven's Sword|link=Raven's Sword|linktext=Raven's Sword Qrow Scythe.png|Harbinger|link=Harbinger|linktext=Harbinger Cinder's weapon metal.png|Cinder's Weapon|link=Cinder's Weapon|linktext=Cinder's Weapon V2 12 00043.png|Emerald's Pistols Penny's_blades_unfolding.png|Penny's Swords Oobleck's Weapon.png|Oobleck's Thermos 1004 Yellow Trailer 08143.png|Junior's Bazooka WeapMugWiltBlush.png|Wilt and Blush|link=Wilt and Blush|linktext=Wilt and Blush Though standard weapons exist, the majority of weapons shown in RWBY are usually designed to be transformable, using a foldable frame - a framework capable of shifting various sections to change the weapon from one form into another in mere seconds. Weapons with a foldable frame possess two or more selected forms, and the wielder is capable of freely swapping between each weapon state depending on their needs. Typically, such weapons would have both a melee state and a ranged combat state, but are not necessarily limited to those specific types of attacks while in each state. Weapons can also have an inactive state known as a "sheathed" form, locking and securing the weapon while outside of combat, similar to the safety catch of a firearm. For example, Crescent Rose and Ember Celica shrink down to be holstered and carried easily, while Crocea Mors and Gambol Shroud both have separate sheaths to make them easy to carry. Dust Some weapons are shown to be fueled by Dust for a more "magical" style of combat. By doing so, Huntsmen combine the brute force of the weapons themselves with effects like object enchantment and elemental attacks such as weather and nature manipulation. All of the known weapons incorporate Dust into their designs, either by utilizing Dust into an attack, as seen with Myrtenaster, or using Dust in the form of bullets or ammunition.RWBY Volume 1 Director's Commentary It is implied that all "firearms" in Remnant use Dust ammunition. Personalization These weapons, while all but impossible to create in reality, seem to be moderately easy to construct for the citizens of Remnant. Ruby had to design and build her weapon during her time at Signal Academy, and she expressed surprise at Jaune Arc for not making his own, indicating this is a common practice among future Huntsmen in Remnant. List of Weapons Other Weapons 1101 Ruby Rose 04151.png|A handgun used by Henchmen B3ar2.png|The tommy gun wielded by the DJ henchman White Fang Armed.png|Some White Fang members with a rifle and a sword V2e3 soldiers3.png|Atlesian soldier with a rifle slung across his back V2 07 00032.png|Atlesian soldiers wielding swords (left) and a handgun (right) V2 12 00038.png|Atlesian Knight-200s equipped with rifles V6 01 00043.png|Dee charging his flail, while Dudley holds a rifle 1004 Yellow Trailer 05459.png|The red-bladed sword used by Henchmen Henchmen axe 423.png|The red-bladed axe used by Henchmen V3 wor1 13.png|Spear used by a contestant in the Vytal Festival tournament V3 wor1 15.png|Flail used by a contestant in the Vytal Festival tournament V3 wor1 2.png|The representatives of the four kingdoms using various weapons WORHuntsmen 00001.png|A huntsman and huntress, using a broadsword and axe respectively Chibi 18 00026.png|Kitten Killer 9000 File:Chibi_20_00018.png|Death Ray File:WoR10_00007.png|Kunai wielded by the purple mercenary *Handgun - Handguns used by the Henchmen, Vale Police Department detectives, White Fang Goons, Atlesian soldiers and the representation of the Atlas in the World of Remnant episode "Vytal Festival Tournament". *Tommy Gun - The standard firearm wielded by the DJ in Junior's Club. *Revolver Knife - Shay D. Mann uses a revolver with a knife strapped on it in "Lighting the Fire". *Red-gray rifle - Briefly used by a Henchman in "Ruby Rose" and also used by White Fang Goons. *Rifle - Standard issue for the Atlesian military. Used by the Atlesian Knight-200 series in "Breach". Also seen slung over the backs of Atlesian soldiers. The huntsman Dudley wielded a custom rifle in "Argus Limited". *Swords - Used by White Fang Goons, Atlesian soldiers, the representation of Vale in the "Vytal Festival Tournament", a yellow and four gray figures representing huntsman in "Huntsmen". *Fire Sword - Mentioned by Ruby in "The Shining Beacon" as being wielded by an unseen Beacon Academy student. *Baton - Used by two Atlesian Soldiers in "Dance Dance Infiltration". *Sickle sword - Used by White Fang member in "Battle of Beacon". *Axes and red swords - The various weapons wielded by the Henchmen. *A large two-handed double-bladed axe wielded by a neutral huntsman in "Huntsman" *Staves - Used by Vytal Festival Tournament contestants in "Vytal Festival Tournament". *Collapsible Staff - Mentioned by Ruby in "The Shining Beacon" as being wielded by an unseen Beacon Academy student. *Spears - Used by Vytal Festival Tournament contestants and the representation of Vacuo in "Vytal Festival Tournament". *Flail - A "ball-and-chain" was used by a Vytal Festival Tournament contestant from Atlas in "Vytal Festival Tournament". The huntsman Dee wielded a "peasant flail" with electric capabilities in "Argus Limited". *Kitten Killer 9000 - Used by Cinder's Faction in RWBY Chibi. *Death Ray - Used by Neo and Roman Torchwick in "Roman's Revenge", the 20th episode of RWBY Chibi. *Kunai - Used by a mercenary in Mistral (WoR episode). Trivia *When asked by a fan at the RTX 2013 RWBY Panel if there were going to be any weapons that would not double as a gun, Kerry Shawcross asked why they would want that, and then the panel continued on to state that they should actually create a "Gun-Gun". *There is an entire weapons magazine that seems to be dedicated on articles regarding weapons, of which Ruby is apparently a fan, as she read through Issue 228 at From Dust Till Dawn. References Category:Weapons Category:Items